mon équilibre c'est toi
by styvane
Summary: Drago aurait aimé compter un peu pour lui. Qu'il le voie, qu'il lui parle, et pourquoi ne pas espérer un peu plus.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon équilibre c'est toi <strong>

**Vendredi 20 décembre**

Je suis, tel un funambule, en équilibre sur le fil de ma vie. J'avance, je recule, je tangue et vacille, pour finalement me raccrocher sur le fil du rasoir, à ce qui me reste de dignité. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie. Elle m'étouffe, m'opprime et elle fait de moi, ce que je ne suis pas.

Je ne suis plus rien, une loque. Il ne me reste plus rien, ni famille, ni amour, ni fortune. Il ne me reste que moi et mon nom, mais comment peut-on vivre quand on se dégoûte soi-même ?

J'ai bien essayé de mourir, plusieurs fois, mais il semblerait que la mort, elle-même, ne veuille pas de moi. La corde qui rompt, les potions périmées qui m'ont, à défaut de m'avoir tué, rendu malade comme un chien, le rasoir dont la lame était trop émoussée pour me taillader la peau. J'aurais pu essayer ensuite de réitérer mes actes voués à ma destruction, mais même ça, ça m'a lassé. Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette nuit, je suis en équilibre au bord de la corniche de la salle d'astronomie. Je tente un dernier essai afin de me rassurer sur mon immortalité, ou alors je m'écrase en bas et hasta la vista. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré une potion, car me retrouver écrabouillé, la face explosée contre le sol du parc de Poudlard, n'était pas en tête de ma liste des meilleures façons de mourir dignement.

Je titube légèrement, un effet de l'alcool ingurgité toute cette soirée. Je manque de tomber deux, trois fois et alors que je suis plus décidé que jamais à mourir, j'ai ce putain d'instinct de survie qui me sauve à chaque fois.

J'essaye de m'allumer une dernière clope, celle que l'on accorde généralement au condamné à mort, mais je tremble tellement qu'elle tombe et je la vois disparaître dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Je rage, je lui en veux à elle, d'avoir osé sauter le pas.

Je me rapproche du bord et j'entends un air de musique qui me trouble, mourir sur un air endiablé je n'avais pas encore essayé. Ce geste étant funeste et étant au bout du rouleau à chacune de mes tentatives, je me voyais mal partir en chantant, un requiem à la rigueur. Je tends l'oreille et entends un morceau des bizar'sisters, ils doivent bien s'amuser en bas. C'est le bal de noël à Poudlard, je suis de nouveau en septième année, avec mes amis, enfin ce qu'il en reste c'est-à-dire Blaise. Demain tous les élèves partiront dans leur famille pour les fêtes et moi, moi je serais mort donc je n'ai pas pris de dispositions. J'aurais pu aller chez Blaise, il me l'a proposé. Cependant depuis qu'il sort avec Ginny Weasley, je le laisse tranquille, je les laisse s'aimer sans moi dans leurs pattes.

Eh oui ! On est tous potes maintenant, Harry a vaincu l'autre con, Ron et Hermione sont ensemble et moi, moi je bave devant Harry. Mais lui il ne me voit pas et je suis trop fier pour lui faire signe et lui rappeler que je suis là. Il sort avec un mec dont je n'ai même pas retenu le nom, pour quoi faire ? Il ne m'intéresse pas.

La porte de la tour claque soudainement. Putain ! Y a pas moins de mourir en paix. Et ça rigole, je tourne la tête et je vois dans la pénombre un couple venu là en quête de tranquillité. Et la mienne on en fait quoi ? Et ça rit encore et ça s'embrasse bruyamment. Je les envie presque, ils ont l'air de s'aimer ou tout du moins d'aimer ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Je crois que je suis repéré, ils gloussent en se sachant observés et sans même s'excuser de m'avoir fait chier, ils ressortent de la salle.

Si j'étais moyennement motivé, me voici maintenant gonflé à bloc. Les voir ensemble m'a rappelé que je n'aurai jamais le droit à ça, qui pourrait aimer un ancien Mangemort, même repenti, même racheté par le ministère. Machinalement je passe mes doigts sur ma marque, est-ce qu'elle partira de mon bras une fois mort ? Je ne le saurai même pas. Je respire profondément et je commence le décompte à partir de 3.

- 3, je vous emmerde tous, je hurle.

- 2, adieu mon amour, je pleure, ça fait chier.

- 1,

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

J'avais déjà fermé les yeux, je ne suis pas maso au point de voir le sol se rapprocher vitesse grand V, l'impact sera déjà assez brutal. J'étais prêt cette fois, j'étais décidé, en pleurs, le nez qui coule, décoiffé par le vent, rouge à cause du froid et il a fallu qu'il se pointe à cet instant. Il a encore fallu qu'il joue les sauveurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Et dire que je l'aime.

- Tu croyais faire quoi Drago ?

Je le regarde en reniflant, incapable de parler et de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Je crois que ça se passe de commentaires. Je me débats pour qu'il me lâche, mais il resserre sa prise et m'emprisonne contre son torse. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud. Je suis soudain si fatigué, mes larmes semblent intarissables. Je sens Harry qui me soulève et je suis dans ses bras. Il m'aura fallu presque mourir pour arriver à être si proche de lui, cela en est presque pathétique. Je pourrais en rire, si seulement mes larmes pouvaient s'arrêter, si j'en avais encore la force.

**Samedi 21 décembre **

Je me réveille, je suis encore en vie il me semble. Tout est blanc autour de moi, donc je ne suis pas mort, le paradis ce n'est pas pour moi. Mes yeux me piquent et j'ai l'impression d'être engourdi. J'arrive tout juste à remuer, je geins légèrement et je sens que l'on s'agite près de moi. Mme Pomfresh apparaît, sans un sourire, sans un mot gentil. De toute façon je crois qu'elle non plus ne m'a jamais trop apprécié. Pourtant un peu de compassion pour un patient ce n'est pas trop demandé. Je soupire et elle part en bougonnant, vieille pie.

Je suis de nouveau seul, encore, c'est le drame de ma vie. De longues minutes passent, silencieuses quand enfin ça remue auprès de moi, j'espère que ce n'est pas la vieille qui vient me bassiner avec une de ses potions infâmes. Je tourne la tête et je vois Harry prendre place sur un siège à mes côtés.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Non je dors, je soupire.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Harry ?

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

- Fallait pas, au revoir.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, il va bien partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste par pitié. Non, aucun bruit, il ne bouge même pas, il ne va pas rester le cul sur une chaise toute la nuit.

- Vas te coucher, soupirais-je.

- Il est 17 heures je me couche rarement aussi tôt.

- Je suis là depuis quand ?

- Une vingtaine d'heures environ.

- Ce n'est pas les vacances ?

- Si, pratiquement tous les élèves sont partis.

- Pas toi ? Fais-je surpris.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul.

- Ton bon cœur te perdra.

- Et toi ta stupidité, à plus tard fit il légèrement énervé.

Voilà, il se lève et me laisse. Il est resté pour les vacances, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait rien prévu d'autre ? Pour moi ? Non, il voulait juste s'assurer que j'allais bien, avant de partir par le réseau de cheminette pour aller faire la fête chez les Weasley.

Je soupire à nouveau, je vais finalement devoir passer les fêtes à Poudlard, entouré par tous les ratés qui n'ont pas pu, comme moi, regagner leur foyer. Sauf que moi je rentrerais bien chez moi, enfin si le ministère se décidait à me rendre mon Manoir. Mme Pomfresh reparaît avec un flacon de couleur bizarre, je crois qu'elle veut que je boive le contenu, elle peut toujours rêver ça semble dégueulasse, quand à l'odeur n'en parlons pas.

Quand un quart d'heure plus tard je me retrouve ligoté dans mon lit et stupéfixé, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je vais finalement le boire ce truc infâme.

OoOoO

Enfin debout sur mes deux jambes, je ressors de l'infirmerie. La vieille Pomfresh, m'a jeté dehors m'annonçant que le repas allait être servi. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'y rendre, mais comme j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux jours, ce qui doit être le cas d'ailleurs, je me dirige vers la grande salle d'un pas que je pourrais qualifier de rapide. J'attends devant les deux grandes portes que mon souffle se régularise, le manque de vrai sommeil et de nourriture, font que je me fatigue plus vite. D'ailleurs je crois que je ne m'attarderai pas très longtemps.

Deux élèves que je ne connais pas, passent à côté de moi en me jetant un regard noir, ils doivent faire 1 mètre 40 chacun et ils doivent s'imaginer m'effrayer, je ris, intérieurement et leur renvoie un de mes plus sombre regard, qui a le mérite de les faire déguerpir rapidement.

- Encore en train de faire peur aux petits Drago.

- Potter, encore toi ! Les Weasley doivent t'attendre.

- Non, je reste ici pour les vacances.

- Avec ton mec.

- Non, ce n'est plus d'actualité.

- Ah, fais je soudainement intéressé, pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça, tu viens manger ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas trop faim, répondis-je alors que mon estomac prouvais bruyamment l'inverse.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien.

Vexé d'être trahi par mon propre corps, je rentrais le premier dans la salle, pour découvrir une petite table de 12 places, au lieu des 4 grandes tables habituelles.

Harry à côté de moi, m'indiquait une place à laquelle je m'installais, en feignant d'être peu ravi de ne pas avoir pu choisir ma place tout seul. Intérieurement j'étais aux anges, de pouvoir pour la toute première fois dîner à ses côtés. Nous étions 7 élèves à être restés, je ne connaissais pas les autres et ne cherchais pas à les connaître non plus, seul Harry m'importait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler, mais je pense que le stress me bloquait. J'étais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une phrase correcte et il était hors de question que je me ridiculise, je suis un Malefoy. Disons qu'à une époque ça voulait encore dire quelque chose.

Harry regardait souvent vers moi et il me souriait. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois et un sourire béat s'étirer sur mon visage, Merlin que c'est insupportable de n'être plus obéit par son corps.

Sitôt le repas terminé, Harry me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de mon dortoir, enfin ça, c'est-ce que je croyais, car au lieu de me planter là et de s'en retourner dans le sien, il donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans l'antre des Serpentard.

L'effet de surprise passé, je rentrais à mon tour et manquais de le percuter. Il était là, affichant un air béat, observant la faune et la flore du fond du lac en transparence sur nos murs suintants.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Je ne relevais pas, moi je trouve cela plutôt glauque, on est observé en permanence, l'atmosphère est humide, il fait toujours sombre et j'ai toujours eu peur qu'un des carreaux se brise sous la pression et de me retrouver noyé dans mon sommeil.

Sommeil qui d'ailleurs me rappelle à l'ordre, alors que je viens de passer vingt heures à dormir.

Harry se marre et me suit quand je me dirige vers la chambre des 7èmes années. J'aperçois ses affaires sur le lit qui appartenait auparavant à Gregory, il fouille dans sa malle et en sort un pyjama rouge.

Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il aille se changer dans la salle de bain, il se retrouve, le temps que je m'assois sur mon lit, devant moi en boxer noir.

Je reste paralysé, tentant de ne pas baver et prie Merlin qu'en cet instant une des vitres se brise et que l'eau m'engloutisse.

Il me sourit à nouveau et saute dans son bas de pyjama, avant de se glisser dans ses draps.

Après avoir régulé ma transpiration, les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration, je tente dignement d'atteindre la salle de bain sur mes deux jambes. Rien ne m'est plus difficile en cet instant, que de mettre en pratique ce mouvement que je maîtrise depuis mes un an, aligner mes pas, l'un après l'autre.

Une fois cet effort surhumain accomplit, je me sens pathétique, où est l'ancien Drago ? Celui qui n'avait peur de rien, celui pour qui rien ne comptait, je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne suis plus qu'une midinette, si cela continue, je vais finir par lui demander un autographe.

- Drago tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu es certain ?

- Non.

- Choisis ! C'est oui ou non.

- Hein !

- Va te coucher.

- Il faut que je me change.

- Tu peux le faire ici, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Non, fais-je déçu.

C'est sorti bien malgré moi, avant que j'aie pu réagir. Je vois Harry écarquiller les yeux et devenir rouge comme son pyjama.

Je tente de bafouiller quelque chose d'incohérent et me sauve rapidement, quand je reviens, il semble dormir et je ne vois que le sommet de son crâne ressortir de sous les draps.

Je m'allonge alors, à mon tour et attends que le sommeil me gagne.

Alors que j'allais me faire la remarque, que jamais ce lieu n'avait été aussi silencieux, la voix d'Harry trancha.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répondis-je.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu mourir ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Potter.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, j'estime avoir le droit de le savoir.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, d'ailleurs comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ?

- Je suis entré avec Gary, on cherchait un coin tranquille pour … enfin bref et on s'est aperçu qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un alors nous sommes repartis pour ne pas déranger, jusqu'à ce que je percute sur ce que j'avais vraiment vu, c'est-à-dire un mec prêt à se jeter du haut de la tour.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Je déteste ma vie et elle me le rend bien.

- Pourtant tu devrais être fier de toi.

- Fier de quoi ?

- De ta participation pendant la guerre, c'est grâce à toi que l'on a su que Poudlard allait être attaqué. Tu nous as rejoint, tu as lutté contre tes parents.

- D'autres ont fait mieux que moi.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé de camp ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Potter.

- Par opportunisme ?

- Non.

- Par peur ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Je m'interroge, alors la raison est ?

- Par amour, murmurais-je.

- Je n'ai pas compris.

- Par amour, répétais-je un peu plus fort.

- Pour qui ?

- Plus personne, soupirais-je.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé, elle est décédée pendant la guerre.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu en parles comme si cela n'était plus possible entre vous.

- Elle ne m'aime pas.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas Potter.

- Si tu veux j'irai voir cette fille et je lui parlerai de toi.

- Je suis assez grand Potter et ce n'est pas une fille.

- Tu es gay !

- Et alors ! Tu l'es aussi.

- Oui, donc tu aimes un garçon qui lui ne t'aime pas ou ne le sait pas.

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Qui est ce ?

- Dors Potter ou tu retournes dans ton dortoir. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu as peur de dormir tout seul dans ton dortoir ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.

- Je suis un grand garçon.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises

- En quoi cela peut bien te regarder.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, répondit-il la voix étouffée par son drap.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs dit tellement doucement que je n'étais pas bien sûr d'avoir bien compris et je n'allais pas lui demander de répéter.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de nous faire taire et je pu m'endormir en entendant cette phrase encore et encore.

**Dimanche 22 décembre **

Je me réveillais serein et reposé, cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. J'entendais la respiration de Harry et celle-ci, bien que très forte, m'apaisait et me faisait me sentir moins seul. Je m'asseyais pour m'étirer et pour tenter de l'apercevoir dormir quand je remarquais que son lit semblait remuer en rythme.

Curieux de savoir s'il rêvait, je me penchais au maximum pour l'observer quand j'entendis son premier râle. Je me plaquais aussitôt dans mon lit pour ne pas passer pour un voyeur, mais quand je vis son drap bouger et ses gémissements devenir plus réguliers, je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il se masturbait.

Horriblement gêné d'assister à cela, je tentais vainement de fermer les yeux pour me rendormir, mais ses halètements ne firent que réveiller mon sexe et je dus, à mon tour, me plier à une séance de travaux manuels improvisée.

Je me caressais longuement et tentais de contenir mes propres gémissements, alors que ceux d'Harry étaient de plus en plus bruyants. J'étais loin d'en avoir terminé, quand j'entendis Harry gémir mon nom.

Je stoppais mon va et viens et débandais aussi sec. Alors que d'anciennes croyances disaient que la branlette ça rendait sourd, je peux affirmer que là, j'avais bien entendu. J'entends d'ailleurs très bien qu'il se lève et je feins alors de dormir encore.

Je l'entends se diriger dans la salle de bain et ne me lève que lorsque j'entends l'eau couler.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser, est ce que Potter fantasme sur moi ? Est-ce parce que je suis dans la même pièce que lui ? Où parce qu'il tient vraiment à moi ?

Quand il ressort de la salle de bain je le salue en lui servant mon plus beau sourire et il me répond en rougissant, je disparais alors dans l'autre pièce, ravi de sa réaction.

Nous allons dans la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble et entre chaque bouchée de son pantagruélique repas, Harry me parle de tout et de rien. Je l'écoute buvant ses paroles, heureux qu'il me fasse la conversation, heureux de ne l'avoir rien qu'à moi.

OoOoO

Dès le déjeuner terminé, nous partons pour Pré-au-Lard. Nous obtenons l'autorisation de Mc Gonagall et profitons de l'ouverture dominicale des magasins à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, pour nous promener.

Après avoir parcouru les quelques boutiques, nous atterrissons aux Trois Balais. L'endroit et quasiment désert et nous nous installons dans le fond à l'abri des regards des curieux. Harry nous commande des bieraubeurres et nous les sirotons en silence.

Harry est souriant et pour la première fois depuis six mois, je suis heureux de ne pas être mort.

Il engage la conversation et nous parlons pendant plusieurs heures, comme si nous étions des amis de longue date. Il me parle des Weasley qui sont devenus sa famille, de Poudlard qui est devenu sa maison. Je parle peu de moi, par pudeur mais surtout parce que je ne veux pas parler de mes parents ni évoquer mon passé douloureux.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu séparé de ton copain ? Demandais-je curieux.

- Je ne l'aimais pas lui.

- Donc tu en aimes un autre ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

- C'est donnant donnant, ton nom contre le mien.

- Non, je ne te le dirai pas.

- Moi non plus, même si je sais déjà qui est le tien.

- Comment ça ? Fais-je paniqué.

- J'ai compris quand tu en parlais hier. Tu l'aimes mais pas lui, je pense que tu dois le côtoyer tous les jours et il est toujours en vie. Je suis sûr que c'est Blaise. Tu ne peux pas être avec lui parce qu'il est hétéro et qu'il sort avec Ginny.

- Euh, eh bien …, fais-je confus.

- On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

- Maintenant dis-moi le tien.

- Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit je l'ai deviné !

- Je te dis des noms et si je tombe sur le bon tu es obligé de me le dire, ok ?

- Je t'écoute Drago, mais tu ne trouveras jamais.

- Voyons, c'est Weasley.

- Lequel ? Rit-il.

- La belette.

- Non.

- Un des jumeaux ?

- Non.

- Un des grands frères ?

- Non plus.

- Finnigan ?

- Non.

- Thomas, Londubat ?

- Non et non.

- L'autre avec son appareil photo.

- Colin Crivey ? Non ce n'est pas lui.

- Justin machin chose ?

- Non, il est hétéro.

- Il était à Poudlard au moins.

- Oui et il y est toujours.

- Rusard, fais-je en riant.

- Beurk, non c'est dégueulasse, explose-t-il de rire.

- Bon ben, il ne reste plus que moi, plaisantais-je.

Harry s'étouffe avec sa boisson et devient écarlate. Il se remet en toussant bruyamment et me lance un regard par en dessous pour guetter ma réaction.

J'attends qu'il me dise à nouveau non, mais il regarde soudain son verre et se met à jouer avec.

Un malaise s'installe entre nous et je n'ose imaginer, un seul instant que je suis celui qu'il aime.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Harry.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre, je suis désolé de t'imposer cela. Si tu ne veux plus me parler, je comprendrai.

- Je ne dormais pas ce matin.

- Pardon !

- Ce matin quand tu masturbais dans ton lit, je t'entendais.

- Oh Merlin non ! Hoqueta-t-il en rougissant.

- Je t'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom.

- Ne m'en veux pas Drago, j'aimerais que l'on reste ami, paniqua-t-il.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, loin de là. Tu sais ce n'est pas de Blaise dont je suis amoureux, ça n'a toujours été que de toi.

- C'est donc à cause de moi que tu as voulu mourir ? Fit-il tristement.

- Non, c'est à cause de ma bêtise et de ma peur irraisonnée que tu me jettes.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait, je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

- Je l'ignorais, tu sortais avec d'autres mecs.

- J'essayais de t'oublier, je te croyais hétéro et je pensais que le cas contraire, tu préférerais quelqu'un d'autre à moi.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, j'aime tout chez toi, ton corps, ta façon d'être, ta personnalité, ton courage. Tout me séduit, m'excite je pourrais te dévorer à l'instant même.

- Me dévorer comment ? Me demande-t-il en affichant un sourire niais.

- Je m'approcherais de toi, fais-je en prenant place sur la chaise près de lui. Je commencerais par t'embrasser tendrement, ajoutais je joignant l'acte à la parole, puis je glisserais ma main comme ça sur ta cuisse et je la ferais voyager entre ton genou et ta hanche, puis parfois elle s'égarerait entre tes cuisses, pour venir caresser le mystérieux renflement qui vient d'apparaître.

Ma main effectuerait des pressions sur cette bosse jusqu'à trouver l'entrée entre les plis du tissu qui me cache cette chose dont j'ai tant envie.

- On va nous voir, souffla Harry en se crispant.

- Ma main s'introduirait entre les épaisseurs de tes vêtements à la recherche de la chaleur de ta peau et emprisonnerait celle-ci entre mes doigts, avides de la découvrir.

- Oh putain, fit le brun.

- J'effectuerais ensuite de doux, mais fermes va et viens, jusqu'à la sentir durcir et augmenter dans ma main. Ensuite n'y tenant plus, aidé de ma seconde main, je la dégagerais de son carcan de tissu et la sortirais au grand jour afin de l'apercevoir et d'en jouir en toute liberté.

- Drago, gémit-il.

- Je me pencherais comme ça, en prenant soin de ne pas être aperçu par les autres clients et je lui présenterais mes lèvres chaudes et ma langue douce et accueillante. Ensemble, elles s'emploieraient à la dévorer de la meilleure des façons, la suçotant, la léchant, la mordillant. Tu aimes ?

- Oh oui, c'est trop bon Drago.

- Je ferais venir mes lèvres tout le long, titillant l'extrémité de ma langue et récoltant les premières gouttes de ta semence, puis s'en suivrait un va et viens incessant jusqu'à ce que tu te répandes dans ma bouche.

- On ne m'a jamais sucé comme ça, râla Harry en tentant de se donner une contenance naturelle. Je vais venir Drago, je vais….

Il n'eut pas fini de me le redire une seconde fois, que son sperme envahissait ma bouche et que ses mains finissaient de m'arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il me restait. Je me redressais pour le voir et le découvrais les yeux fermés et respirant bruyamment. J'étais assez content de moi, même si je ne me connaissais pas ce courage. J'avais soudain honte de mon geste, je ne m'étais encore jamais laissé aller de la sorte, les Malefoy se devaient d'être dignes, fiers et ne pas s'abaisser à ce genre d'exercice honteux, je ne crois pas même pas qu'on ait le droit d'être gay, afin de s'assurer une descendance. Mais voir Harry ainsi, les joues roses et la respiration affolée, ça me fit oublier les convenances étriquées des bonnes familles de sang pur. Je pourrais ne vivre que pour ces instants, juste pour lui donner ce bonheur dont il a manqué.

Il ouvre enfin les yeux et j'y vois tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Il m'enlace et m'embrasse avec fougue avant de se lever et de me tendre la main. Sans hésiter je la saisis et nous rentrons très vite à Poudlard.

Il nous reste encore quatorze jours avant que tout le monde rentre de vacances, autant de jours pour apprendre à se connaître et savoir ce que l'on dira aux autres.

Fin


End file.
